Paper is generally created from wood through many processes. These processes can include a physical breakdown of logs into chips and a chemical breakdown pulp into fibers. Chemical processes can include dangerous acidic and caustic chemicals. Throughout chemical processes, the chemicals can be monitored to ensure the integrity of the processes and the quality of the produced paper. Further, workers' safety in monitoring these chemicals is always a concern. As an example, chlorine dioxide may be used in some of these processes and is a dangerous liquid and gas that can be emitted by those processes.